


Stolen Heart

by larryyourwaiter



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryyourwaiter/pseuds/larryyourwaiter
Summary: Debbie is planning another heist. This time, she's going to steal Lou's heart.





	Stolen Heart

 

“Lou,” Debbie says into the phone once the other side picks up.

 

“Debbie,” comes the reply. Lou’s voice is a little low and almost rough, as if she had just woken up. “What is it?”

 

“I was wondering,” Debbie begins conversationally, like she’s just going to ask Lou if she wants to get coffee or something else equally as trivial, like they haven’t been through all that they have for things to be that simple, “if you wanted to help me out with something.”

 

“Help you with what?” Lou asks, as if she isn’t going to agree to it no matter what it is.

 

“Why don’t you come over?” Debbie asks simply. “I’ll explain when you get here.”

 

Lou sighs loudly enough that Debbie can hear it through the phone. “I was taking a nap right when you called.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Debbie says with mock apology in her voice. She laughs and then says, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Lou goes to object, to tell Debbie to let her have another half hour (at least) of sleep but she hears the other side of the call go dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie opens the door and is greeted to the sight of Lou, her hair slightly disheveled, waiting for her.

 

“About time,” Lou comments, even though it didn’t take Debbie more than a few seconds to answer the door, as she walks past Debbie and inside the house.

 

Debbie rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face as she says, “It did not take me that long, calm down.”

 

Lou gives her a cheery smile and waits for her to shut the door behind them before she asks, “So what did you need my help with?”

 

“It’s nothing much,” Debbie says, waving it off, and now Lou looks interested. “Why don’t I make us dinner before we start anything?”

 

“Well, I’m not going to say no to food,” Lou answers.

 

“Of course you’re not,” Debbie says and then laughs because of how predictable Lou is. She takes Lou’s arm and pulls her in the direction of the kitchen. She opens up the fridge and takes out a frozen pepperoni pizza. “How’s this?”

 

“Perfect.” Lou gives her a thumbs up so Debbie opens the box and begins preparing it for the oven. After a few moments, she turns around to Lou.

 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you actually going to help?” Debbie asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“If I recall correctly,” Lou says, a smirk forming on her face, “you said that _you_ were making dinner. You never said anything about me having to do something.”

 

Debbie playfully huffs and turns back around to the pizza, bringing it over to the oven. “I assumed you would realize that it was _implied_ you were supposed to help.”

 

“Oh well. Besides,” Lou says nonchalantly as Debbie leans over to put the pizza inside the oven, “I’m admiring the view.”

 

Debbie looks back to see Lou leaning against the wall, gazing at her appreciatively and she rolls her eyes, shutting the oven door and straightening up. “I hate you.”

 

“Which is why you’re making pizza for me, right?” Lou retorts.

 

“I’m not making pizza for you,” Debbie shoots back. “I’m making pizza for me. You just happen to also be here.”

 

“Because you invited me.”

 

“That was before I realized you wouldn’t be helping with the cooking,” Debbie says. “I _was_ willing to give you half of the pizza but now you’re only getting two slices.”

 

“Two?” Lou repeats. “While you get six? No way. Make it three and five.”

 

“Deal.” Debbie leans over to set the microwave timer to fifteen minutes. “Wine while we wait?”

 

Lou doesn’t say anything or even nod, she exits the room to where she knows the drinks are kept. Debbie shakes her head fondly, allowing a small smile to form on her face since Lou’s back is to her, as she grabs two glasses and follows the other woman into the next room. Lou takes a bottle out of the cabinet and flops down onto a chair.

 

“So why don’t you want to tell me why I’m here?” Lou asks as Debbie sits down next to her, watching as Lou opens the bottle and pours it into the two glasses Debbie is holding. She places the bottle by her feet and takes one of the glasses. She holds it up and Debbie follows suit. “To us.”

 

“To us,” Debbie repeats. Their glasses clink together and they drink. “I don’t not want to tell you. I just thought it’d be better to wait until after we eat.”

 

“Which means you’re putting it off because you don’t want to tell me,” Lou says and Debbie has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how easily Lou can see through her.

 

“It’s just not that urgent that I need to say it right away, you said you were tired so I didn’t want to bombard you,” Debbie tries to defend herself but she can immediately tell that Lou doesn’t buy it. She gives an exaggerated sigh and looks straight at the blonde woman. “I was planning another heist.”

 

“Another one?” Lou asks, raising her eyebrows as she drinks some more of the wine. “What are you planning to steal this time?”

 

“Well, I decided I’m not going to do it after all,” Debbie answers.

 

“...Why not?”

 

“Because you ruined it.”

 

“ _I_ ruined it?” Lou asks. “How could I have possibly ruined it?”

 

“Because,” Debbie says, “I was trying to steal your heart.”

 

“My heart,” Lou repeats and as she says that the microwave beeps to signal that the pizza is ready to come out of the oven, startling both of them. Lou begins to laugh and raises the drink in her hand to her lips, her eyes following Debbie’s movements as she stands up and takes a few steps in the direction of the kitchen. “Honey, what you were trying to steal is something that has already been in your possession for a very long time.”


End file.
